


The hybrid and the Ninja

by demonicweirdgurl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, He LOVES her boobs, He even puts his head between them, I will add more tags later as I go along, Kakashi's a kinky fucker, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Mentions of Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, but so is she, like a lot, misuse of Clone Jutsu, slight use of Japanese Rope Bondage or Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicweirdgurl/pseuds/demonicweirdgurl
Summary: "Enter." I open the Hokage's office door before stepping inside and bowing respectfully."You summoned me, Hokage-sama?""Yes. I have a long-term mission for you and your team. I need you to go to Hikarigakure (Village hidden in the Light) and remain there to protect Lady Ambassador Mishiko Wakahisa and the rest of the royal family, due to the recent assassinations of noble families, and to also investigate and attempt to solve these murders as well. The ambassador sent for you and your team specifically. You are to leave in 3 hours with your team. understood?""Hai, Hokage-sama. I will go gather everyone right away.""Dismissed." I bow again and leave her office, happy to finally see my old friend.Mishiko, Akio, Hironori, Sachiko, Fumiko Wakahisa are all my characters and so is the plotline. Hikaru Uzumaki belongs to my BFF!! All other characters mentioned belong to Masashi Kishimoto by right.





	1. Information & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I don't update very often on ANY of my fanfictions, so please be patient!!! Thank you for reading!

Name: Mishiko Wakahisa 

Age: 28 

Species: human/elf 

Hair color: dark purple 

Hair length: about 2-3 inches past her waist 

Eye color: darkish lavender 

Bust size: 36E 

Height: 5'7" 

Tattoos/clan markings: has a variation of her clan marking on the right side of her face; the marking appears after the age of 18 after reaching maturity. 

Piercings: 2 lip piercings, belly button piercing, Multiple ear piercings. 

Relatives: Akio Wakahisa (younger brother), Hironori Wakahisa (Father), Kiyoko Wakahisa (mother, deceased), Sachiko Wakahisa (step-sister), Fumiko Wakahisa (step-mother) 

Birthday: May 1st 

Random: has a pet wolf named Shiro; loves roses; hates her step-sister and step-mom; loves Sushi and Udon noodle soup with naruto Fishcakes in it; She refuses to become Queen because she has such a free spirit like her mother did before she died and does not want to be tied down to one place forever or forced into marrying someone she doesn’t know, much like her father wanted to when she turned 18 and since she announced that, she has since then renounced her status as a princess when she was 15 and instead is an ambassador for her kingdom and is able to come and go when she is needed in other countries for diplomacy treaties or if she was to choose to leave for a few weeks or so, she would do so. 

 

Name: Akio Wakahisa 

Age: 16 

Hair color: Dark purple 

Hair length: Shoulders 

Eye color: Darkish lavender 

Height: 5’10” 

Weight: 175lbs 

Birthday: August 22nd 

Random: Is a very calm and collective-type of guy and is very loyal and respective towards his friends, family and kingdom; Loves crab legs with a side of butter spiced with Old Bay seasoning in it and boiled shrimp as his favorite food; is supposed to become the next ruler, since his older sister refuses to become Queen, as soon as he turns 18 and finishes his training, as well as develops his own clan facial marking, also on his 18th birthday; since he’s an extremely fast learner, he’s a month away from completing his battle training and will begin duties as future king. 

 

Name: Hikaru Uzumaki 

Age: 16 

Hair color: Bright Red 

Hair length: To ankles, but is often kept in a braid or large bun. 

Eye color: Bright blue 

Bust size: 36C 

Height: 5’6” 

Weight: 155lbs 

Relatives: Naruto Uzumaki (Twin brother) 

Piercings(?): Snake bite piercings on her bottom lip and multiple ear piercings in both ears. 

Random: Loves Hydrangeas and Milk chocolate with caramel filling; has the yang side of the Nine-tailed fox spirit, Kurama, sealed within her, much like her twin brother has the yin side of the spirit sealed within himself as well. 

Kakashi's POV: 

It was a warm day in Konoha. I had just gotten back from the Ninja Weapons shop after purchasing some more kunai and shuriken when I see the Hokage's hawk flying above me, meaning she needed me for a mission. 

"Enter." I open the Hokage's office door before stepping inside and bowing respectfully. 

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" 

"Yes. I have a long-term mission for you and your team. I need you to go to Hikarigakure (Village hidden in the Light) and remain there to protect Lady Ambassador Mishiko Wakahisa and the rest of the royal family, due to the recent assassinations of noble families, and to also investigate and attempt to solve these murders as well. The ambassador sent for you and your team specifically. You are to leave in 3 hours with your team. understood?" I feel my eyes widen briefly at the name of my old friend/pen pal/crush. 

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will go gather everyone right away." 

"Dismissed." I bow again and leave her office, remembering when I first met Mishiko. 

~*Flashback (Age 13 and about 4-5 months after Obito’s ‘death’) *~ 

I had just got back from an A-rank mission. I just finished turning in my report and was relaxing on a large boulder at my favorite place, the waterfall, when I hear someone crying softly nearby. I sit up and look around to see a beautiful young girl, possibly around my age, sitting by the water, curled up into a ball with her shoulders shaking. I notice the pointed ears sticking out from under her long, dark purple hair. I quietly sit down next to her and say, "Hey...is everything okay?" She looks over at me with sad, swollen, yet gorgeous dark lavender eyes. 

"My mother...she's dead...she died giving birth to my brother three days ago...I miss her so much..." She sniffles softly before breaking down into tears again. My inner self was telling me to comfort this girl, so I place a hand on her shoulder gently. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss...I know what it's like to lose someone close to you...if it helps, I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to...my name is Kakashi Hatake, what's yours?" She looks at me after a few moments and smiles through her tears while hugging me tightly and replying, "My name is Mishiko Wakahisa...it's nice to meet you, Kakashi-san. Thank you for being there for me...I appreciate it." I smile behind my mask and say, "No problem." We sit there in silence for a few minutes, just staring up at the night sky when she says, "So, um...did you want to get to know each other?" I chuckle softly. 

"Sure." And so, we sat there together for a good 3-4 hours just talking and getting to know one another while laughing and enjoying each other's company, when we both hear an older male’s voice call out, “Mishiko-chan! Time to come home and get ready to leave for tomorrow!” She looks over in the direction of the voice and sighs to herself. 

“I’ve got to go...the funeral is in a few days and I have to prepare a speech for it...did you want my address so we could send letters to each other? You know, to keep in touch?” I chuckle gently. 

“That would be great, actually...It’s hard to find a friend who’s actually my age AND willing to listen to my problems and thoughts about everything without any interruptions and judgement, to be honest...” She pulls out a pad of paper and a pen before writing her information on it with her left hand and handing the pad to me, along with her address on a separate paper. I notice a small heart and smiley face drawn onto the bottom left corner, making me chortle slightly at the cuteness of it as I write my address down and quickly draw a small star on the top righthand corner with a smiling crescent moon in the top left corner before handing the pad back to her. 

“Thank you for listening to my problems without being one of those people who, after finding out I’m the princess of a country, bows down to me immediately and basically sucks up to me...and thank you for also becoming my first-ever friend outside my father’s kingdom, Kakashi-san...” She says with a big smile as she puts the pad of paper back in her pocket. 

“It’s not a problem, Mishiko-san...in all honesty, I don’t really care if you’re a princess. What matters is that you treat me like a human-being and basically, an equal. I can definitely respect that. So, thank you for having the decency to treat me with respect and kindness. I hope we can be friends for many years to come.” She hugs me again. I hug back with a breathy laugh escaping my throat. 

“I hope so, too, Kakashi-san. You’re a good friend already and it’s been only a few hours since we’ve met. Also, can you promise to not tell anyone what I’m about to tell you? At least until I send you a letter saying that it’s alright? I feel like I can trust you with this information, to be honest.” She separates from me and looks into my eyes seriously. I nod once and say, “Of course.” 

“Thank you. I’m most likely, within the next few years, going to renounce my status as a princess. I don’t want to be married off to some random noble or prince as a trophy or to strengthen a status between my country and someone else’s...you know what I mean? I just don’t want to be tied down to one place forever, especially with someone I don’t even know. I like my freedom, after all.” 

“I understand. It must be hard to be royalty. I hope your father understands and doesn’t do something he’ll regret with you. If he doesn’t support you, I know for a fact that I will be behind you one-hundred percent. Don't ever forget that.” I finish explaining. She grins and kisses my covered cheek before turning away towards the direction of the male voice heard from before, looking over her shoulder at me while stopping her pace. 

“Thank you...that means so much to me. But anyways, I’ve got to go...bye, Kakashi-kun!” She calls before disappearing into the surrounding trees. 

“Bye, Mishiko-chan...” I murmur after a few moments, not sure if she heard me while holding the spot that she kissed me at while smiling beneath my mask.


	2. Chapter 2

~*End flashback, Mishiko's POV, 3 days later*~ 

I was wandering the castle, looking for my pet wolf, Shiro, when I heard the clicking of claws on the tiled floor behind me. I chortle and turn around before saying, "There you are, Shiro! Where've you been?" I notice that he had one of my step-bitch's, I mean step-sister's, expensive shoes hanging from his maw, making me laugh. 

"SHIRO, GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHOE!" Speak of the devil. I see Sachiko stomping over to me with one foot missing a shoe. I snicker behind my hand and cross my arms as I step in front of Shiro protectively while facing my step-sister. 

"Awe, did my baby get a hold of one of your shitty-looking shoes?" I mock with a grin plastered on my face as I take the shoe from Shiro’s jaw and throw the slobber-covered shoe to the ground at her feet, the soggy shoe landing with an audible ‘splat’. She glares daggers at me. 

"This is the last time I'm going to warn you, Mishiko-neechan; if that mutt goes anywhere near my shoes again, I'll have him put down." She growls as she picks up the shoe off the ground. I quickly grab her by the collar of her overly-puffy, thigh-length pink dress and lift her off the ground by a couple of feet with one hand before saying in a sickeningly sweet voice, "If you ever, and I mean EVER, call my wolf a mutt or threaten his life again, I will be sure to beat you into a bloody pulp when you least expect it, so I would highly suggest watching your own back from now on...do you understand me? Also, you may be a part of this family by marriage, but you are NOT my sister so don't you ever call me nee-chan again. Now, why don’t you run along and tell your mommy, like a good little girl would, and tell on me like you always do? Not that it ever does you or her any good since my father favors and believes me over you and your mother." I let her drop to the ground after the little rant and walk away, Shiro following behind me closely as she scurries away with tears streaming down her overly made up face. I walk into the music room and sit down at my piano before playing, 'Moonlight Sonata'. It always calms me down whenever I play the piano. As I finish playing, I hear a knock at the door, followed by one of the many servants saying through it, "Mishiko-sama, your father wishes to see you. The ninja that were hired to protect you and the rest of the royal family throughout the investigation of the recent murders have arrived and he wants you to show them around and to their rooms." I grin to myself and dart out the room while carefully avoiding running into the servant, excited to see my best friend/pen pal/crush for the first time since we were both 17. 

~*Kakashi's POV*~ 

As we arrive inside the castle, my team and I bow in front of King Hironori respectfully. 

"Welcome to my kingdom, Kakashi-san. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I trust your trip here was without any problems?" He greets us from his throne with a smile as he strokes his long, dark-haired beard, which had a few braids within it.   
"Of course, your majesty." I say while resuming my upright position. 

"Kakashi-kun!" I look to my left, where I heard the source of my name being called, only to be tackle-hugged by a familiar, gorgeous purple haired woman with a unique marking on the right side of her face and snake bite piercings on her bottom lip. She separates from me and smiles while pulling me back to my feet, seemingly effortlessly. That's when I immediately recognize her. 

"Mishiko-chan?" I breathe out, baffled that she had gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw her, if that was possible. She giggles. 

"Took you a moment to recognize me, huh? It's been too far long, Kakashi-kun...I missed you." I chuckle while scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. 

"Yeah, I guess it did. It’s really good to see you, too." She turns to my team. 

"Now, if you all please follow me, I will show you all to your rooms and then I will give you a tour of the kingdom when my brother is done with his training for the day and is ready to join us." She turns on her heel and walks up the staircase from which she came down. I motion for my team to follow her while I walk behind them all. 

"Alright, since we're going to be spending a bunch of time together, I suggest we at least introduce ourselves to one another...so let's start with the pretty redhead on the left and work our way to the adorable pink-haired girl on the right. I'm going to exclude Kakashi since I already know him. Alright, starting with names, likes and dislikes...go!" Mishiko says as she stops in the hallway and turns around to face the group. Both of the girls in my group were blushing softly while smiling. 

"My name is Hikaru Uzumaki...I like all types ramen, chocolate with caramel, Hydrangeas and people who are kind to others, who don’t judge and are respectful. I dislike some veggies and people who treat me or my brother like dirt and bullies. I think I covered everything...also, I appreciate the compliment. I get made fun of due to my hair quite a bit, so it's refreshing to hear a compliment about it for once that isn't from my brother or teammates." Hikaru finishes with a smile. 

"No problem! What I said is true...alright, blondie, you're up!" She says, looking at Naruto. 

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki...I love ramen and hate veggies and people who treat my sister like dirt. My dream is to become Hokage one day!" 

"Short and simple! Alright, Pink-haired girl!" 

"Right, my name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is to become stronger than lady Tsunade. I dislike people who make fun of me or my friends. And thanks for the compliment by the way..." Mishiko grins in response. 

"Alright! Naruto-kun, your room is this door next to me on the right. Hikaru-chan, yours is across from his. Sakura-chan, yours is next to Hikaru's. Kakashi, you'll be across the hall from me. Just so you know, there's a private onsen in each of your bathrooms. If you want to get some rest or relax for like an hour or two before we tour the kingdom with my younger brother, now is as good a time as any to do so." My team all go into their respective rooms and close the doors behind them, leaving me and Mishiko in the hall alone. 

"So, want to catch up in the music room?" She finally says. I chuckle. 

“Sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

~*In the music room*~ 

"So, how's life? By the way, your team is very interesting." She comments while smiling and taking a seat at one of the two pianos in the room. 

"It's been...fascinating since I took those kids in as my team. The twins are especially unique in their own ways. Sakura is insanely strong and talented, thanks to her apprenticeship under Lady Tsunade. We used to have a fourth teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, but...well, he left the village two and a half years ago with Orochimaru for training or whatever...we’ve been trying to get him back to the village as best we can, but it’s difficult with his vengeful mindset...ever since his older brother, Itachi massacred his entire clan in front of Sasuke and scarred him for life, he’s had this horrible superiority complex with a side of revenge on his mind. So, if you don’t mind, I would like to stop talking about that. Nothing against you, of course...it’s just not my favorite subject to talk about..." I explain. She nods understandingly as I sit at the other piano and begin to play Hungarian Rhapsody #2: https://youtu.be/FT36za3Gyos?t=5m16s. She grins at me before joining in, knowing the song that I am silently challenging her to play with me. As we pick up the pace, I sense Naruto and the girls are watching us from the doorway, but I really don’t care at this point because I was having a lot of fun with Mishiko, who was making goofy faces at me and bouncing slightly to the beat of the music on the bench she was sitting on while playing, causing me to chortle softly. As the song came to an end, both me and Mishiko break out into laughter as soon as we play the last keys. 

"I had no idea you could play the piano, Kakashi-sensei! Especially that good! That was awesome!" I hear from Hikaru. I chuckle. 

"Thank you. It's a hobby that I don't openly do usually, so consider yourselves lucky to see me play at all." Suddenly, Naruto picks up a violin and looks at his sister before saying, "Hikaru-chan, why don't you play something for us?" She glares at Naruto. 

"Naruto! You don’t just pick things up like they're yours to do so! Put it back!" She scolds. 

"No, no it's fine...You can play?" Mishiko inquires curiously. Hikaru blushes but nods anyways. 

"Can you show us, if it's not too much of a problem? You don’t really have to, if you don’t want to." 

"I don't see why not..." She takes the violin out of Naruto's hands and begins to play. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3SSEd2MO7g) As she finishes the song, I notice a boy that had shoulder-length, dark purple hair and dark lavender eyes, much like Mishiko, who looked like he was about 15-16 standing in the doorway of the music room. 

"That was excellent playing." He says, making himself known to the rest. Hikaru looks at the boy and blushes softly. 

"T-thank you..." 

"Oh, hey, ototo-san!" Mishiko greets. He smiles. 

"Hey, nii-chan! I see that our guests have arrived safely! I'm Akio, Mishiko's younger brother." He says, smiling at everyone. 

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" 

"I'm Sakura Haruno." 

"I-I'm Hikaru Uzumaki." 

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake, their sensei and team leader." 

"Pleased to meet all of you, especially you, Kakashi-san. My sister talks about you frequently...good things I assure you, of course." I glance at Mishiko, who was blushing slightly while looking away innocently. I snicker slightly at her embarrassment. 

"Well, since we're all gathered here now, why don't we just go ahead and leave for the tour of the kingdom, if you all are up for it now, that is?" She suggests, changing the subject quickly. We all agree to it and follow her out of the music room, myself walking next to her. 

"We can always catch up more afterwards, if you want." I mutter quietly enough for only her to hear. She nods once, smiling at me. 

~*2 hours later, After the tour of the Kingdom, Mishiko's POV*~ 

"Alright, dinner will be held in the dining hall in about two hours, so I will see all of you then! There will be servants to help you find the place, if needed. I often get lost myself and I’ve lived here my entire life...what? It’s a really big castle, don’t judge me!" I say with a scowl as they look at me with a funny look on some of their faces, or in Kakashi’s situation, eye, “Alright, get a move on to your rooms, you lot...” I mutter as we all enter the castle hall again. They all nod once after laughing at me slightly and disperse to their rooms, excluding Kakashi, Akio and myself. 

“Well, I’m going to go practice with my guitar or something until dinner, so if you need me, you know where to find me. I’ll see you then, Onii-chan.” Akio speaks up. 

“Alright, Ototo-san...I’ll see you at dinner.” I say while watching him walk away until he disappears around the corner. I turn to Kakashi and immediately notice him reading one of my favorite books, Make-out Tactics. I gasp, due to it being the latest one that hasn't been published yet. 

"What?" Kakashi questions, snapping me from my thoughts. 

"Y-you're reading the unpublished one! You HAVE to let me read it when you're done!" He looks at me weirdly. 

"You like this series? I would've never guessed, if I'm being honest..." He mutters. I giggle and nod eagerly. 

It’s kinda a guilty pleasure, and not a well-known fact around here, but yes.” I explain. He chuckles and says, "Well, I should be done by tomorrow before breakfast if you want to read it that badly." 

"Yay! Thank you!" I exclaim while hugging him briefly. He chuckles and murmurs out a "No problem.". 

"So, how did you get a hold of that book, anyway?" I ask, genuinely curious. 

"I'm good friends with the author." 

"Must be nice..." I giggle out softly. 

"Naruto and Hikaru call him Pervy Sage since he's also their sensei and hates the nickname, so it is quite entertaining to watch him get upset about it." he explains to me with a small laugh escaping his throat. 

"That’s so cute of the twins to give him a nickname, but why Pervy Sage?" I ask him, genuinely curious. 

"Well, when they met him at age 12, he was...spying on the naked women in the local bath house...he called it ‘researching’. Hikaru beat him half to death for it, however and honestly, I thought it was hilarious." I giggle at the thought of a twelve-year-old girl beating up a fifty-year-old man. Priceless.


	4. Chapter 4

~*At dinner, Kakashi’s POV*~ 

After following Mishiko around the palace for a couple of hours while we talked a caught up with each other, we finally go to the dining hall and sit down at the massive table beside each other, my team sitting a couple of chairs down from us after arriving a few seconds after us. A young woman with platinum blonde, shoulder-length hair and way too much makeup caked onto her face sits across from me and winks at me with a smile. I both cringe and groan internally and look at the king before saying, “Your majesty, would you mind if I take my meal to my room? I would prefer not to show my face in public, if it’s not too much trouble, that is.” 

“That’s understandable. I’ll have one of someone deliver it to your room.” He replies kindly, stroking his beard briefly. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” I say as I get up and bow to him slightly before walking back to my room. After closing the door, I turn around to get a good look at my room; the room was painted light teal with a gold and silver chandelier hanging in the center of the light teal ceiling; there was also a silver, four-post, queen sized bed with teal colored blankets and pillows on it in the center of the left wall and a small bed seat directly placed in front of it; next to it was an open door that leads to the bathroom and a door next to the bathroom, which I assumed was the closet; There was also a large balcony connected to the back of the room with a teal love seat near the right side of the balcony doors with a light grey carpet to cover the entire floor. All in all, it was beautiful and extravagant. And bigger than my entire apartment. Suddenly, a knock at my door interrupts my thoughts. I turn around to open it to see Mishiko holding a bowl and plate of my favorite dish, miso soup with eggplant and salt-broiled saury. My mouth waters instantly at its delicious scent. 

“I’m surprised you remember my favorite meal...thank you very much.” I finally say with my signature one-eyed smile, “Come in, please.” I sidestep so she could come in. I watch as she walks by me, her gorgeous, curvy hips swaying slightly with each step. I am so glad I was wearing a mask because I knew for a fact I was blushing. 

“How could I forget? You’ve been my best friend for many years...so do you like my old room?” she chuckles as she sets the meal down on the end table next to my bed. 

“Yes, I do, actually... so, this was really your room at one point, then?” 

“Yep, it was mine for quite a long time! I moved out of it about nine years ago because I needed to get out of the depression I was in after my mother died...after all, my mother and I did decorate and paint this room ourselves when I was maybe around eleven or twelve...I still use the closet, but only because I couldn’t fit all my other outfits and other things in the closet of my new room. So you’ll have to be prepared to see me in here often for something to wear, obviously.” She explains to me. 

“I don’t mind that...but thanks for at least warning me that you’ll be in here every so often. But please do me a favor and knock, first...I don’t want another person like Naruto, who loves to enter without knocking and asking if it’s alright to come in if it isn’t locked.” 

“Don’t worry about that, I have manners...at least I would like to think I do, anyways...Oh! While I’m here, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go swimming in the indoor pool that’s down a few doors away from my room later tonight with me...just you and me.” she finishes with a soft blush dusting her cheeks. I smile underneath my mask. 

“I would love to...did you want to wait until my team’s asleep?” 

“That would be best. The fewer people who see me in my bathing suit, the better...I’m not ready to show off my body to the world just yet, you know?” 

“I know what you mean...” I murmur to her. She smiles sweetly at me and says as she exits the room, “I’ll see you around 11pm?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” I say, scratching the back of my neck while shoving my other hand in my pocket. She closes the door behind her and immediately, I sit down and pull my mask down before I start eating. 

‘So good...’ I think as I savor the delicious meal, ‘I have to remember to thank whoever made this...’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, people, this is where I must put up a warning....THERE WILL BE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS ONE!!!

~*later that night, 11pm*~ 

After I slip into a simple, dark blue tank top with my usual mask connected to it and a pair of black swimming shorts, I hear a quiet knock on my bedroom door. I walk over to it and open it to see Mishiko in a large, loose-fitting, white tee-shirt that reached the middle of her thighs and bare feet. 

“Ready?” she whispers to me. I step out of the room and quietly close the door behind me before nodding. She grins and takes my hand before quickly and quietly padding her bare feet down the hall with me right behind her, with me still holding her hand. 

“Here we are.” She murmurs before opening the door to reveal a large pool room. 

 

“Wow...” I breathe out as I step inside the room. 

“I know right? And in my opinion, the best part is the hot tub behind the waterfall.” I hear from beside me. I close the door behind us and turn around to see her in a simple black and white checkered bikini, showing off her perfect, curvy figure nicely. 

 

It was incredibly sexy on her, to be honest. 

“You look amazing in that.” I found myself muttering to her before I could stop myself. She giggles softly. 

“Thank you. You’re not bad-looking yourself. Now, would you like to join me?” she asks me while stepping into the water. 

“Hold on a second...” I say, locking the door before taking off my shirt and mask in front of her. She stares at me in shock for a moment before smiling at me as I step down into the cool water and standing almost two feet away from her. 

“My Imagination was close but...damn...you’re...more gorgeous than I originally thought, Kakashi.” she murmurs while studying my face for a moment, “I really think that the beauty mark on your jaw adds to your beautiful facial features, honestly.” I smile down at her before doing something I should have done a long time ago; kiss her. 

~*Mishiko’s POV*~ 

At first, I was a bit surprised that he was finally bold enough to kiss me, but then I melt into the kiss and slowly wrap my arms around his neck before kissing back while moaning softly as his lightly calloused hands were placed on my hips. 

“I should have told you this a long time ago, but I have feelings for you...strong ones at that.” He mutters to me as we separate. 

“I’m so glad you feel the same way I do.” I reply quietly, placing my hand on his cheek gently, “I’ve even turned down every man in this land just because they weren’t nearly as sweet and caring as you. They only wanted me for my status. You, Kakashi Hatake, are the only man I’ve ever wanted in my life.” I finish with a small grin. He chuckles. 

“Good, because I’ve only had eyes for you since we first met...will you be my girlfriend?” He whispers into my sensitive, pointed ear before lightly nipping at the very tip, making me shudder in slight pleasure. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I reply before kissing him again. 

~*Kakashi’s POV*~ 

As we kiss, I slide my tongue against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She denies me, so I lower my hands onto her perfectly firm ass before grabbing it gently, causing her to gasp and moan quietly. I quickly slip my tongue inside her mouth and explore her wet cavern, memorizing every inch of it. Once I was satisfied, I plant wet kisses down her jaw and neck slowly before scraping my teeth on the crook of her neck over and sucking on that spot, hearing her moan immediately at the sensation I was creating while she buries her fingers into my hair and tugs slightly. 

“Kakashi...did you want to go somewhere more private?” I hear her whisper to me seductively. I smirk against her neck and separate from her completely before getting out of the pool and grabbing my shirt before unlocking the door and holding out my hand to her. 

“Take my hand and we can go to the room you placed me in, while I stay here.” she smiles wickedly before stepping out of the pool and placing her soft hand in my own. I then teleport us both into my room and walk over to the bedroom door before locking it and striding over to the bathroom. I then grab a towel off the rack and walk back to her before drying her off completely, followed closely by myself. I put up a sound-proof barrier jutsu around the room and kiss her roughly as I push her onto the large bed and separate from her to remove her bikini top completely. She goes to cover up her large breasts, but I stop her and say, “Don’t...you are perfect in every way and I love you for everything that you are and what you have. So please, don’t hide from me...besides...” I pause to place my head between her breasts before looking into her dark lavender orbs with a grin, “I love them...you literally have no idea how much I love big tits...yours is no exception. I could literally be happy with just burying my face between them all day...” She laughs at the last comment. 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me? Well, I’d be more than happy to let you do that because- oh god...” She cuts herself off as I latch onto her left nipple and suck on it while massaging the other between the tips of my fingers. I smirk, her nipple still in my mouth as I trail my hand downwards before removing the last of her swimwear and saying in a teasing tone, “What was that? I didn’t catch what you were saying.” She moans louder as I continue to suck and lick at her nipple while circling with her clit teasingly slow using one finger. No response. 

“Tell me what you were going to say or I'll stop.” I mumble, releasing her nipple from my mouth completely. 

“I-I was going t-to say I’d be more than...mn...happy to let y-you do that because I love the feeling of my...ah...t-tits being messed with, honestly...” she stammers out between moans as I continue to tease her clit slowly. I chuckle softly. 

“Good girl.” I then kiss my way down to her soaked womanhood before spreading her legs widely apart and planting a single, loving kiss just below her naval. I then place my lips on her swollen clit and begin to suck on it softly, loving her unique and amazingly delicious taste. She immediately laces her fingers into my hair and tugs slightly, moaning every time I sucked harder. 

“Ah, K-Kakashi! mn...” I hear her mewl out loudly as I spread her nether lips for better access with one hand and swirl my tongue around her feminine button while inserting two fingers into her hole and creating a scissoring motion with them to prepare her for what was to transpire later, immediately noticing how tight she was. 

“How does it feel, Mishiko?” I ask lowly as I speed up the motions I was making with my fingers. 

“I-it feels amazing...f-fuck, Kakashi I don’t think I can t-take much more! P-please, don’t stop!” She responds, pushing herself further into my mouth and bucking slightly for more friction. I hold her hips down by putting my arm around her upper thigh before attacking her clit with my tongue and lips wildly while fingering her quickly with the two fingers I was already using, loving the sweet moans that were progressively getting louder and higher-pitched with each movement I made. 

“Ah, I’m c-coming! F-FUCK!” She squeaks out loudly before bucking her hips and arching her back off the bed while grasping onto the blanket underneath her. I continue to suck on her slightly pulsing clit to help her ride out her first orgasm of the night, loving the taste of the juices that were practically pouring into my mouth. I then remove my lips and fingers from her and lick the remaining juices off my fingers while sitting up onto my knees. 

“You taste so delicious, Mishiko...” I moan out as she sits up slowly while panting softly. 

~*Mishiko’s POV*~ 

After sitting up, I notice a large bulge inside his swim trunks. I smirk slightly and reach for his shorts before pulling them down to free his huge, throbbing manhood from its’ confinements. 

“So big...” I mutter in surprise as I scoot closer to him and take his cock into my hand. I begin to rub the shaft slowly while placing my tongue on the sensitive tip and running it in slow circles around it, earning a long, drawn out and low moan from Kakashi. Satisfied with his reaction, I wrap my lips around the tip and begin to suck on it while rubbing his shaft faster. 

“M-Mishiko...Ah...where’d you learn t-to do this so well? You’re so amazing at this...” I hear him ask me quietly as he places his hand on my head. I giggle softly and separate from his tip with an audible ‘pop’ before responding with, “Well, I own a dildo and I practiced on that for whenever I was to do something like this and plus, I read the same books you do, remember?” 

“Ah...well keep going, you’re doing great...” he mutters lustfully. I obey and go back to sucking on the tip before going further towards the middle of his eight-and-a-half-inch long cock and back to the tip, repeating the motion while allowing the tip to hit the back of my throat over and over. After a while, He pulls me off of him, saying, “Alright, enough of that...you don’t want me to finish too early now, do you?” I giggle slightly as he gently pushes me onto my back and spreading my legs using his knee before straddling his dick at my dripping entrance. 

“I suppose not...and Kakashi?” 

“Hm?” I blush and look up into his beautiful, mismatched eyes. 

“Please be gentle at first...it’s my first time...” I warn softly. He places his warm, calloused hand on my cheek and kisses me lovingly. 

“I’ll do my best, alright? Just relax, I’ll try to make the pain as brief and minimal as possible. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you ever. I love you so much.” he murmurs to me in a comforting manner, “Are you ready?” I nod as I nibble on one of the two piercings in my bottom lip nervously. 

“I’m ready.” I mumble as I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain. 

“Like I said, just relax.” He whispers before thrusting into me quickly, breaking the virgin barrier within me. I clench my teeth at the pain, a few tears escaping my eyes as he stills himself inside me, allowing me to adjust to his enormous size. 

“You did good...” Kakashi murmurs soothingly while kissing away my tears. After a few moments, I move my hips around a bit before saying in a quiet tone, “You can move now.” He nods once and begins to move himself in and out of me slowly, moaning every so often. 

“You’re so tight, Mishiko...it feels so good...” He growls out as he starts to drive into me faster and faster with each thrust, making the pain melt into pleasure rather quickly. Soon, I found myself moaning with each snap of his hips when suddenly, he stops and gently places me on my side before lifting my left leg above me and placing my ankle onto his muscular shoulder, pushing himself back into me at the same pace as before. 

“Faster, Kakashi!” I cry out, grasping the blanket beneath me tightly. He complies and pounds into me at a rhythm I didn’t think was possible, but good god, I’m glad I was wrong. It felt beyond amazing. 

“Harder, Kakashi! Fuck me harder!” I moan loudly, all my self-control flying out the window. He then pounds into me at an animalistic pace, moaning and growling along with me as I feel my limit approaching quickly. 

~*Kakashi’s POV*~ 

As I thrust into her faster and faster, I feel her inner walls tighten more and more around me, letting me know that she was really close to releasing. 

“Are you gonna come for me, Mishiko?” I pant out, feeling my limit getting closer with each snap of my hips. 

“Y-yes! Please d-don't stop! I’m so close!” she sobs out in pleasure, desperately writhing beneath me in an attempt to gain even more friction while tightly clenching onto the blanket, her knuckles turning white. “Together...let’s come together...” I groan as I rub her clit quickly before spilling my seed deep inside her, moaning out her name lowly. Not even a second later, she screeches while releasing around me, her body twitching harshly. After allowing our bodies to calm down, I pull out of her and set her leg down before collapsing next to her on my side. 

“That was...amazing...I don’t think I'll ever forget that...” She pants out breathlessly as she turns onto her side to face me, propping her head up on the palm of her hand, “...you really know how to please a girl, Kakashi...” I chuckle before saying, “I have read all of Jiraiya’s books around 30 or more times each.” She giggles slightly. 

“Fair enough...”


	6. Chapter 6 (Lemon Part 2)

She suddenly gains a lustful look on her face before murmuring to me while trailing a finger up and down my bare chest, “You ready to go again?” I smirk and say, “I thought you’d never ask...but before we do anything else, I’m curious if you’d like to try something with me...and please keep an open mind about what I'm going to ask.” 

“And what would that be?” she looks at me with a curious glint in her beautiful eyes. 

“How would you feel about being blindfolded and tied up?” her face splits into a wide grin, a blush lightly dusting her lightly tanned cheeks. 

“I’ve always wanted to try that, honestly. In fact, you see that closet next to the bathroom? There’s a blindfold and a bunch of other fun stuff in there for this occasion inside a big red box that my cousin gifted to me as kind of a joke, but she didn’t realize that I would actually use some or even all of them someday. So, if you REALLY want to get into my box of goodies, you’re more than welcome to go for it...actually, I encourage it fully. It’s on the top shelf in the very back.” I smile before getting off the bed and striding over to the closet door. I open it and walk inside before reaching up and grabbing the previously described box, then walking out and closing the door behind me with my foot. I then set it on the edge of the bed and open it to see two pairs of leather handcuffs, presumably for both wrists and the ankles, a blindfold, soft rope, a ball gag, a collar, a small whip with a cluster thin leather strips hanging on the end and a leash. They were all colored red, her favorite color. 

‘Weird time to remember her favorite color...’ I muse in my mind. I pull out the whip, rope and blindfold and say as I set the items on the bed in front of me, “Alright, before we begin, I’m going to need a safe word for if you want me to stop for a moment and one for me to stop all together and leave you alone until you want me to try whatever your heart desires. Is that alright with you? I just don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with...you know what I mean?”   
“I totally understand, but can we hold off on the whip for now and save that for another time? Everything else is perfectly fine. As for the pausing safe word, how about barracuda? And for the stopping safe word, shark? They aren’t normally something that come up while having sex and are easy to remember.” I put the whip back and reply with, “I’m so glad you’re into this sort of thing, honestly...can I confess something to you? You have to promise not to be upset at me for this or tell anyone, either.” She looks at me strangely, but nods while sitting up and facing me fully. 

“I promise, Kakashi. Anything you say will stay with me and only me. Also, it takes a lot for me to get angry or even upset, so I’m listening.” She murmurs seriously, patting the space beside her to silently tell me to take a seat. I smile and sit down next to her on the edge of the bed. 

“I appreciate it, really...I confess that I’ve slept with four other women in the past, but they were mostly friends-with-benefits or one-night-stands. Each woman I slept with, they were very basic when it came to their needs and didn’t like being tied up or were just plain boring in the bedroom, to me anyway, but they kept me satisfied for a small amount of time. Keep in mind that this was a long time ago, like maybe when I was seventeen, living in a very dark, depressing time and was reckless and stupid...I was at least smart enough to use protection with those women, thankfully...then about five or six years later, I realized that I didn’t really need those women because I had fallen hopelessly in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, honest, caring, sweet and freaky woman in the bedroom and in the universe...and she’s sitting right next to me completely naked, not that I mind one bit, of course.” She giggles softly. 

“You know, it doesn’t even matter that you’ve slept with four other women before me. As long as I have you to myself now and as long as those women stay in the past or don’t come between us, I don’t mind one bit. I love you so much, Kakashi...nothing will ever change that, not even your past. If anything, your past has made you the most wonderful, loving, handsome, strong and kinky man I have ever had the privilege of knowing and falling in love with more and more each moment I spend time with you, for many years and hopefully, for many more to come.” She finishes with a loving smile. I kiss her longingly and separate from her before murmuring to her while nipping at her sensitive, pointed ear and caressing her cheek to get her to look at me, “Thank you for taking that so well...now...do you still want to go for another round with me?” 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked in the first place.” She breathes out shakily. I kiss her briefly before standing up and walking to the front of the bed. I then take the rope and blindfold and say while striding back to her side and unraveling the rope after setting the blindfold on the nightstand, “Good. Hold your wrists together behind your back, with one wrist above the other.” She nods and moves to sit cross-legged on the bed with her back facing me while putting her arms behind her back. I wrap the rope around her wrists snugly, but not tight enough to cut off circulation, and tie the knot to where I could undo it easily enough if needed. I grab the blind fold and put it over her beautiful eyes. 

“Kakashi...can I tell you that another one of my major kinks is pulling my hair?” I hear her mumble. I laugh softly. 

“You, my love, just keep getting better by the second. Now, I’m going to move you around, so don’t be afraid to use the safe word at any time...tell me the safe words first, so we can continue.” she nibbles on one of her lip piercings seductively.   
“Barracuda and shark.” 

“Good girl...just relax and you’ll enjoy yourself.” she nods slightly. I smirk to myself before gently turning her whole body around to face me and spreading her legs apart while allowing them to dangle over the edge of the bed at the bend of her knees. I then sink to the ground directly in front of her and slide my arms beneath her gorgeously thick thighs before pulling her closer to my face and allowing her thighs to rest on each of my shoulders. I immediately notice just how soaked her core was already; it was already soaking the blanket beneath her with her slick love juices. I press the tip of my tongue onto her clit and run it up and down once slowly, earning a small mewl from her. Happy with her reaction, I then begin to lap at her feminine button while spreading her vaginal lips open for better access using two fingers. As I lick at her nub faster and faster, I put two fingers inside her and begin to finger her at the same pace as my tongue. Soon, I hear her moan out over and over rather loudly, crying out, “Don’t stop! Please, I’m so close!” I smirk before pulling away and planting a few wet kisses on the inside of each of her thighs slowly, teasing her silently. She whines in protest as I deny her the release that she so desperately wanted. I look up at her face to see her panting and gasping as she squirms slightly and bucks her hips for any sort of friction, a thin line of drool trailing down from the corner of her lips to her cheek. I chuckle softly at the beautiful sight and say while ‘tsking’ at her and standing up as I put her thighs back down on the bed, “Not yet, my love...if you be patient, I might reward you with what you want. Now, I’m going to turn you onto your stomach.” I then slide her further up onto the bed and flip her over before saying, “get onto your knees with your upper half still on the bed and spread your legs apart for me.” she nods and obeys my command. I stand there for a moment to admire her gorgeous, naked body in this position; her slick was running down the back of her thighs as she held her ass high up in the air for me to see everything she was blessed with. It was truly a sight to behold and, if I was being honest, a major turn-on for me. I crawl onto the bed and stop just behind her, groaning as I feel my cock harden more and more at the glorious view before me. I then grasp onto my dick with one hand before sliding the tip up and down her soaked entrance slowly, my other hand gently grabbing onto her hip and rocking her onto the very tip of my rock-hard cock as a way of teasing her more. 

“Tell me what you want, Mishiko.” I mutter to her. 

“I-I want you! P-please...” she mewls quietly. I swiftly slap her ass cheek hard enough to make her moan and struggle against the restraints around her arms beneath me. 

“Let’s try again; What is it that you want exactly, Mishiko? I want a full answer this time.” I ask with full authority. 

“I want you to fuck me ‘til I can’t move or think straight! Please, Kakashi, I need to feel your big, fat cock inside me now! I’m begging you!” She cries out desperately, her juices coating the tip of my dick and dripping out onto her thighs, more than before. 

“That’s more like it. Here’s your reward for being so well-behaved.” I coo before roughly shoving my cock into her soaked hole, grasping onto her hips with both hands for support. I then begin to fuck her at a moderate pace, groaning at the wet tightness around my dick. 

“So tight and wet...and all for me...it feels so good...I love it...” I moan out as she rocks against me in tune with my hips. I thrust deeper into her and she screeches out incoherent words in response, so I do it again while adding more speed into my movements. 

“Right there! Keep fucking me just like that! Oh, yes!” She finally moans out without jumbling her words up, her saliva drooling out of her upturned lips in small streams. I suddenly notice something shining in the corner of my right eye, so I glance over to see a small, slightly thin vibrator sticking out from underneath one of the pillows next to me. I smirk and stop moving briefly to grab it before saying while dangling it in front of her face, “I’m going to safely assume that this is yours, right, Mishiko?” she gasps before slowly nodding. 

“Will you please use it on me, Kakashi?” She murmurs as she squirms around my dick for a bit of friction. I smile. 

“Would you be okay with me putting it in your ass?” 

“More than okay, actually...” I chuckle breathlessly. 

“Good.” I slowly insert it inside her ass until it was at the hilt and turn it onto its’ highest setting, making us both moan from the amazing sensation it was creating inside her. I then resume thrusting into her, this time faster and deeper than before while holding the vibrator in place, both of us moaning and grunting at each movement. Soon, I feel my limit approaching very quickly so I use my other hand to reach under her and quickly rub her clit while growling out, “Come for me, Mishiko...” She whimpers out my name loudly as she almost immediately releases harshly around me. Not even seconds later, I cry out as I still myself and release, painting her inner walls with my semen for the second time tonight while twitching and panting heavily. 

“Oh, my fucking god...that was intense...and amazing...” She finally pants out after letting our bodies come down from our personal heaven, “...but now my arms are starting to get a bit sore...can you please untie me, Kakashi?” I laugh tiredly as my breathing finally starts to go back to its’s normal pattern. 

“Sure, give me a second.” I slowly pull out the vibrator and turn it off before setting it aside and undoing the ropes around her arms. As soon as she was able to move her arms, she shakily places one arm under her and wipes the drool off her chin weakly, then removes the blindfold before collapsing to the bed with her arms on each side of her. I repeat what she did and plop down next to her with a heavy sigh escaping my lips. 

“Thank you for allowing me to indulge my number one fantasy with you. I’ve wanted to do that with you for so long, but never had the time or courage to ask you, due to the distance and also the fear of you rejecting me for my love for you and my wanting to try bondage and dominating you in the bedroom. I was honestly hesitant to ask you if you liked to be tied up and blindfolded at all, but after you told me you read the same books as myself, that was when I knew that you were most likely into the same things as me.” I finish, smiling at her tiredly. She smiles back and replies with, “I’m glad that you enjoy it as much as I do...shit...” I furrow my brows at her. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“There’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to walk without having a major issue with pain tomorrow...wait...you said Sakura trained under Lady Tsunade as a medical ninja, right?” I nod, knowing exactly where she was going with this. 

“She’s very discrete about these things, so I will ask her to help you out tomorrow morning, if you want.” she yawns as she sits up briefly and grabs the spare blanket from the ottoman at the edge of the bed before pulling it over us both and snuggling up to me. 

“That would be nice...and Kakashi?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you...so much...” She murmurs as she drifts off to sleep. I smile lovingly down at her and kiss the top of her head, whispering as I drift off into slumber along with her, “I love you, too, Mishiko...”


	7. Chapter 7

~*The next morning, Mishiko’s POV*~ 

“Mishiko...wake up, love...” I hear from beside me as I stir awake. I open my eyes to see Kakashi sitting up while staring down at me with a small smile. I attempt to sit up and regret doing so; I felt a harsh throbbing pain in between my legs. I wince at the pain while mumbling, “Nope, not doing that...” 

“I’m going to safely assume you need me to go get Sakura for a quick healing session, right?” I look over to Kakashi and respond with, “If you don’t mind, please...I think we went a bit too far with the roughness last night, especially since it was my first time having sex...but in my opinion, it was totally worth it. It was mind-blowingly amazing and we should definitely do that again sometime.” He chuckles as he gets out of bed, still completely naked. I notice he that he has the nicest ass that I’ve ever seen on a man, not to mention he was built like a god. 

“I agree. But first, I need you to be fully healed before we do that again.” I hear him mutter to me, but I was barely paying attention because I was too busy admiring his perfect physique, “...also, I bet if you take a picture, it might last a whole lot longer...you’re also drooling...” I shake my head and blush while quickly wiping the drool off my chin after hearing him say that, averting my gaze back to his face, which had a smug smile planted on it. 

“Sorry for staring...it’s just...you’ve got the nicest ass...and you’re built like you were chiseled out of the finest marble by the heavens themselves...” I mutter while nibbling on one of my lip piercings. He laughs softly. 

“Thank you. I try to keep in good shape and generally try to stay as healthy as I can get because I need to be for my line of work.” He admits casually while gathering stuff from his bag, including some spare clothes, “Now, I’m going to take a quick shower and get ready for the day...did you want me to help you put some clothes on before I do that, you know, so you don’t have to worry about being seen naked in front of Sakura?” 

“It would be appreciated.” I reply, smiling apologetically. He nods and disappears into the closet before emerging with a light blue dress that stopped above the knees and had sleeves that stopped at the elbows, along with a pair of black leggings and a pair of boots that matched the dress. 

 

“I haven’t worn that in a while! I’ve got to admit; you have a good sense in fashion.” I confess. He laughs as he sets the outfit down on the bed and picks up the matching bra and panties that he chose. 

“Thanks.” 

After getting the outfit on me with his help, he steps into the bathroom and says, “I’ll be out in about ten minutes, so if you want to start reading the new Make-out Tactics, you’re more than welcome to it.” I grin and squeak out a, “Thank you!” He chuckles at my antics before shutting the bathroom door and immediately, I lean over to the nightstand where the book and grab it, opening it up to begin reading it. 

~*10 minutes later*~ 

‘This book is extremely smutty...I fucking love it! Jiraiya, you’ve done it again!’ I think happily to myself before hearing the bathroom door open up. I look up from the book to see a freshly showered Kakashi in his usual attire with his mask back on his face. 

“I’m going to go get Sakura after putting the stuff we used last night away, so sit tight.” 

“Alright.” I murmur, watching him gather the toys and place them back inside the box before putting the box back in the closet and exiting the room. 

~*Kakashi’s POV*~ 

I close the door behind me and turn around only to see Sakura and Hikaru staring at me with a mischievous smile on both of their faces. 

“What?” I ask wearily. 

“Good morning, Kakashi-sensei! How’d you and the ambassador sleep last night?” Hikaru asks while giggling. 

“I knew I should’ve put more effort into that soundproof barrier...” I sigh quietly to myself before replying while scratching the back of my neck awkwardly, “Um...we slept fine...” 

“Pay up Sakura-chan! I was right!” She exclaims happily, holding out her hand towards Sakura. 

“Damn it, why did I even MAKE that bet with you? I always end up losing to you, anyways...” Sakura growls grumpily before fishing out some cash from her pocket and placing it in Hikaru’s open hand. 

“You two made a bet on whether or not I would sleep with Mishiko-chan?” 

“Yep! I even told her you’re clearly in love with her, much like she’s in love with you.” she explains. 

“Was I really that obvious?” I mumble, blushing behind the mask I was wearing. 

“Yeah, you really are...I’m pretty sure even Naruto could tell and he’s pretty dense when it comes to love. Anyways, I’m gonna go down to get some breakfast, so I’ll see you guys later...and Sensei, I promise I won’t tell anyone unless you say it’s alright.” Hikaru chuckles before skipping away happily. I turn to Sakura, who was watching her best friend skip down the hallway. 

“Sakura, could you do me a favor and give Mishiko a quick check-up, if you don’t mind? She’s really sore from...well, I’m sure you can figure it out.” I murmur to her, catching her attention. She smiles and nods.

“Of course!” 

“Good. And thank you for this...I owe you one.”


End file.
